Things of Love
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: 50 words about Hidan and Kakuzu. A challenge thing. Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Rated to be safe. Yes, title sucks.


#01 - Comfort - No comfort could be found in a relationship between a sadist and a masochist. At least none that was consciously committed.

#02 - Kiss - Their kisses weren't romantic. Far from it. They had passion, lust, power and blood, but no romance.

#03 - Soft - Hidan's hair was one of the few things he cared about. He woke up early to have time to gel it in to place, make it look perfect. But I preferred it when he didn't have time to slick it back; it was much softer and shone brightly in the sun.

#04 - Pain - Pain was a part of their lives. In battle, in training, in pasts and in bed.

#05 - Potatoes - I was sure that Kakuzu never cooked a day in his life; he forced me to make his damn meals everyday. But I grew used to it and was slowly becoming a culinary master; do you know how many uses there are for the potato!

#06 - Rain - Hidan did not like rain. Did not like how wet it was. How it made the roads a mud pit. How it blurred his vision. And as his partner I got to listen to every one of his reasons why there should never be rain.

#07 - Chocolate - I thought Kakuzu's skin was like milk chocolate, smooth creamy and indulgent.

#08 - Happiness - At times it felt like neither of us had any emotions. In the heat of battle we both switched to mindless killing machines. Only one time have I seen anything but twisted glee in Hidan during a fight; I had been pinned to a tree and the enemy was aiming, to far away for my threads. Hidan saw and went crazy, when the man died; Hidan had a look of utter happiness on his face, albeit a crazy sort of happy.

#09 - Telephone - There was times that Kakuzu left on a mission of his own for some bounty. But without fail he would call every night he was away, no matter the time.

#10 - Ears - Hidan's ears were very sensitive and quite susceptible to a tongue.

#11 - Name - Anytime I hear his name I look for him, even when I know he's not there. I'm becoming enthralled by this man. It's nothing more than lust that's gone past what I'm used to feeling, right?

#12 - Sensual - Hidan was far from sensual, he was crass and crude. Good thing that's what I like in a lover.

#13 - Death - Death was no obstacle, no problem for either of us. But that didn't mean we were reckless, everything was planned out ahead of time. We would survive being beaten to a normal human's death, but that didn't mean we liked it.

#14 - Sex - The sex was probably the best I've had in years. We worked perfectly with each other. It helped that I was able to survive any kind of torture that Kakuzu threw at me, and enjoy it. We were able to let ourselves go.

#15 - Touch - More than once I've had to hit Hidan's head off for groping me in the hallways. Its not that I don't care if the others know about our relationship, it's just that i I /i am the one who goes the groping.

#16 - Weakness - For the longest time I thought the stodgy bastard had no weakness, that's why I tolerated being his partner. But then on one mission an enemy got a hold of the suitcase Kakuzu carried. The idiot was covered in those threads in less than a second. The rest of the night Kakuzu never left that suitcase out of his sight.

#17 - Tears - Never did I expect to see Hidan cry, he never shed a tear when his head was cut off or when he stabbed himself. Yet here I am looking down at a tear streaked face. Apparently, it's been awhile since he was last fucked this hard.

#18 - Speed - Hidan's ways of battle weren't the quickest, that was obvious and the one thing that annoyed me the most about him. But he seemed to carry that slowness into bed; he's the only one I have been with to be able to hold back long enough so I came almost at the same time as my partner.

#19 - Wind - Hidan's annoying and foul-mouthed attitude was like a breath of fresh air compared to my past partners who were scared shitless of me and my temper.

#20 - Freedom - It was good to have a partner willing to comply with anything I wanted to do. He was almost eager to try new positions. It was this freedom to do as I wished without the fear of breaking the body beneath me that drew me to him initially. Trust me it's a mood killer to accidentally murder your partner in the middle of sex.

#21 - Life - I used to only keep to myself then I joined the Akatsuki and got a partner, even then I wasn't close to anyone. It wasn't until I was partnered with Hidan that I finally got a semblance of a social life.

#22 - Jealousy - Hidan was a pretty man, that much could be said about him. The bad part was that he knew it, and he knew I knew it. Anytime we found a town that didn't recognize us for what we were, there were people there to hit on him, men and women alike. So many times he would lead them out of a bar or restaurant that we were at. I knew all he did with them was sacrifice the fools, but it didn't stop me from following, just in case.

#23 - Hands - Kakuzu's hands interested me, they were rough and warm. My own pale skin didn't hold heat all that well and in the colder nights I'd grab his hands. Then asshole would laugh about how sentimental it would look to someone else.

#24 - Taste - Hidan as holy and devote to his faith didn't seem like it. Everything about him spoke the opposite of the stereotypical zealot. Right down to the sinful taste of his perfect mouth.

#25 - Devotion - Hidan wasn't just devout, he was near obsessive. Not only for his religion, but in almost every aspect of his life. He's told me, proudly, that never has he cheated on his lovers. I do believe it, he's not the type to sleep around, and he was too neurotic for that.

#26 - Forever - Forever, that's what worried me. Both of us were basically immortal. Did I really want to be with that greedy bastard for all of eternity?

#27 - Blood - I was with Hidan only for the sex, right? So why do I feel sick whenever I see the Jashinist stab himself?

#28 - Sickness - ACHOO! "Damn it Kakuzu! Why can't we get a room at an inn?! It's fucking freezing out here; I think I'm even getting a damn cold!" "Suck it up for awhile longer; we'll reach the targets village soon. Then we can stop for a room." "You asshole, you want to see me suffering don't you? Well we'll see how you feel when--" Hidan finally stopped complaining when I dropped my jacket on his head. "...I don't want to hear you bitching about a stuffy nose so put the damn thing on." I explained. Hidan just smirked and (amazingly) did as I told him.

#29 - Melody - Not many people know how well I can sing. Then again only one person that's still alive has heard me. And even then Kakuzu rarely gets the honor of listening to my voice.

#30 - Star - "Not a bad sight, I guess." Hidan said it with a kind of calmness in his voice, something I've never heard. "What is?" He just gestured to the night's sky that was filled with stars. "Yeah...it's nice." I moved behind Hidan and held him; we stared into the night for almost half an hour. Neither of us brought up that time again.

#31 - Home - The only place I consider to be home now a days is where ever Kakuzu is. That might sound sappy as hell but home i is /i where the hearts are after all.

#32 - Confusion - Should I really be considered gay when my lover is as annoying as any woman I have ever known? Who spends over an hour in the bathroom? Who never stops talking or complaining, much like any other female

#33 - Fear - "Gaaahh! Kakuzu, there's one of the damn things out here!" I walked out of the motel bathroom to find Hidan staring at the wall. I walked over to the spot he was riveted with and sighed at what I saw. I grabbed a shoe, took aim and- SQUISH. "A spider, so many other things to be afraid of and you're scared of a bug."

#34 - Lightning/Thunder - The noise of battle reminded me of the storms that I grew up with. The screams of pain from the enemy when Hidan pierced himself like lightning, there than quickly gone. The roars of anger from comrades, when I fell their teammates, like thunder.

#35 - Bonds - Leather was the main choice of our ropes, though for a quick fix Kakuzu's threads worked just as well.

#36 - Market - Too many times I've been dragged by Hidan to an open air market, just to get bitched at over the fact that I wouldn't buy him anything. You'd think he'd get the idea after being told "no" every time he asks for something.

#37 - Technology - "You're letting your age show Hidan." Hidan was trying to figure out how to work the television. "I thought you were supposed to be the younger one." I took the remote from his hand and adjusted the volume enough so that it could be heard.

#38 - Gift - Kakuzu never gave me anything except scars. So it's obvious that I was surprised when the cheap bastard actually handed me a bottle of sake. It wasn't weak kind either, it was good, strong and expensive.

#39 - Smile - Hidan had so many different smiles. One of insanity he used in battle. One for sex, which was primal and lusty. Another for sarcasm, an insolent smirk. And one that I rarely see an almost possessive smile he got when we were alone.

#40 - Innocence - We both lost our innocence long ago. We are fully grown men; innocence would only get in our way. But why does Kakuzu blush when I talk about what I'm going to do to him?

#41 - Completion - "Ha! I figured it out you bastard!" Hidan showed me a set of rings that just five minutes ago were all connected.

#42 - Clouds - "Stupid red clouds, what are they even supposed to mean anyway?!" "It's to do with our name, idiot." I told my companion with a sigh. "No our name is dawn; clouds don't have anything to do with mornings, bastard." Hidan wouldn't drop the subject, and continued to complain about how stupid our leader must be to use clouds as our symbol. Finally, when I couldn't stand it, I ripped off my mask and kissed him, successfully shutting him up. Afterwards he just smirked, the bastard planned it all.

#43 - Sky - Hidan did not like flying, I found that out when Deidara allowed us to use his bird for one mission. When we stopped for the night he wouldn't let me go and kept muttering to himself about how humans should never get that close to the sky.

#44 - Heaven - In Jashinism there's no Heaven, no Paradise, no land of the Angels, no place where humans go that the Gods reside in as well. Because that is the idea that good, faithful people will one day die and "live" there, but Jashinist don't die. So we make a kind of Heaven on Earth, the closest I could make is when I'm around Kakuzu.

#45 - Hell - Some people compare a battle field to Hell. But in my opinion, the only Hell is when I see you mutilating yourself for that messed up religion.

#46 - Sun - When the sun shines hot enough Kakuzu will actually take off the damn mask thing. I still don't know why he keeps the fucking thing on. I think his stitches look sexy, and much to his annoyance I tell him that all the time.

#47 - Moon - It was almost nice when we were forced to sleep outside, with only the moon to light our faces.

#48 - Waves - Pleasure, coming strongly in waves, racked through my body as Kakuzu pounded into me. I couldn't hold back any more and came. I felt his release not long after my own.

#49 - Hair - Kakuzu's hair, so different from mine, was dark, thick and unruly. I loved to run my fingers through it. I never understood why he kept it hidden under that hat.

#50 - Supernova - An exploding star, that's all I can compare our sex to. Something breath-taking and heart stopping and rocked the very foundation of our lives.


End file.
